Keyblades and Chakrams
by KingdomsCore
Summary: When a 18 year old nobody Axel, is sent to go pick up the newest member of Organization XIII, Roxas. Will he find out that nobodies can love after all? Can he ignore the dreams he has of a certain blond nobody?
1. prologue

Keyblades and Chakrams character info

Name: Roxas.

Favorite color's: Blue, Red, White.

Personality: Nice, loving, but very careful and quiet towards strangers, very open with the people I know, but can be very shy even at the best of times.

Race: Nobody (but don't know it yet )

Eye color: Blue.

Age: 15 -  
Name: Axel

Favorite color: Red

Personality: Very out going, tuff but loving, more like the bad boy type, not very shy but knows who not to talk to and who to stay away from.

Race: Nobody

Eye color: Aqua green

Age: 18 


	2. Chapter 1

Axel's POV (point of view) I was walking in the halls of this castle called; Castle of oblivion I believe was its name. I had awoken in a world called Traverse town a few months ago with this freaky guy named Saix above me. He took me back to this castle; I was apparently from what he said a Nobody a being with out a heart. I was not supposed to be able to have feel emotions apparently, but I could I feel confused, hate, happiness, sadness, a lot of that.

But I did not have a heart, so I was a Nobody, it was very confusing. I had been summoned by the leader of this castle Marluxia; I went to his room ready for any thing. When I got there I knocked on the door, Marluxia said come in, I opened the door to see him siting behind a desk. O Axel yes I have been told by are leader Xemnas, that I am to send you on a mission to find a new member.

All we know is that he is in twilight town, you will have o find out where in twilight town he is at. Now Axel I know you did a very good job finding # IX. Demyx, # X. Luxord, # XI. Marluxia, and are only female nobody # XII. Larxene. So I know you can do this, don't let me down Axel, I won't let you down I said with a tired look, I was only 18 people give me a brake. I was also trying to figure out, how I was going to get a girl in the organization, I mean Larxene is the only girl and she has the hots for the leader Xemnas.

I only met Xemnas once, he lives in the other castle we own, he dose not come hear very often and when he dose come I try to stay away from him at all times. I am not gay so I do not even want to think of a guy on guy relationship, so solitary life for me I guess. When I got to twilight town I started looking every where. I wondered if this one is going to be as mean as the others.

Well except Demyx, then he was chicken and did not come out of his room often. I soon got to the sand lot, where in a corner I saw a boy with blond spiky hair perfect body, what what was I saying? I reached down and checked for a heart, no heart, this is the one I needed. I reached over and carefully shook him awake, his skin was so soft, I smiled and then he opened his eyes slowly and soon showed, what a awesome pair, of deep blue sapphire eyes he had.

(Roxas's POV)

Darkness, nothingness, emptiness, all this was what I was in. I was in eternal darkness, floating, who was I? Then the name Roxas came to me, I liked it and took it as my name. All of a sudden I saw a bright light, I opened my eyes to see a man with red hair and very nice aqua green eyes. " I jumped and looked around, the man smiled and said "hi my names Axel whats yours"?

I looked at him a moment than said, Roxas is my name nice to meet you Axel, he nodded his head and pulled me up. I was very scared and did not know where I was. I looked at Axel something in my eyes must have shown my fear because Axel ruffled my hair and said. Its ok I know you probably don't know what you are or where you are. well as for where you are you are in twilight town.

"But if you want a place to stay you can come live with me and the other members of are castle, the master of the castle is really a ok guy". I considered Axel's offer for a moment then said "ok I will", he smiled a warming smile and lead me into a dark portal. I was Scared at first but quickly got over it, when we got out I looked at Axel he smiled and said, ok well hear we are. I looked around I saw a lot of white and a large door in front of me, Axel told me to go into the room beyond the doors, and after I get out call out his name and he will come running.

(Axel's POV)

I walked off wishing the boy luck, he needed it with Xemnas being a meeting happy guy this could take hour's. I walked around for 3 hours then a guy named Saix ran up saying, "Axel, the new member has run off. He took the new of being a nobody very hard, Xemnas wants you to go find him". "Ok" I said slightly worried about Roxas, he did not know the world that never was very well, and there where a lot of heartless out there.

I ran out the front doors hopping that the boy would still be in fairly good shape when I found him. ( 2 hour's later) I had been looking for a long time, I was sure the heartless would have found Roxas by now. I was walking down a street when I saw a lot of heartless around a shape on the ground, I ran at the heartless and they all ran for it. I saw Roxas on the ground thankfully in one piece and breathing.

I lifted him into my arms he had a lot of cuts but that was it, he was not hurt very badly which showed to me at least he fought them for a while. He started to wake up and as he looked at me with his blue eyes, my eyes softened as I looked into his and I smiled. Then Roxas said "why did you come after me, I wanted to be alone but those things attacked me". I looked at him slyly and said, "ya I know but you can't get rid of me that easy" I said flashing him a smile, "now why do you hate the organization" ?

I mean I know Xemnas can be a freak, but you still got me, I will take care of you and save you from Xemnas, that is a promise Roxas. He looked at me with hope in his eyes he hugged me saying, "thanks Axel, for being a good friend to me". "As long as I have you I will try to stay in the organization". I smiled at him and said good. now let's get you a room so you can heal and get some rest. 


End file.
